


What even is existence?

by Alslydor (Althaia_Slythindor)



Category: GOT7, K-pop, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: And I curse a lot, Because I’m a teenager, Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Fair Amount of Cursing, Fluff, I’m just making this up as I go, Let me know if I missed any tags, M/M, Multi, OT7, Other, Poly Bangtan, Polyamory, Protective Bangtan Boys, Texting, chat fic, ‘97 line group chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Althaia_Slythindor/pseuds/Alslydor
Summary: There aren’t enough OT7 Bangtan Chat fics in the world (and there never will be), so I decided to write my own. Honestly, this was a spontaneous decision and I’m not really confident in my writing so I really hope you guys don’t hate it. Also please give me more ideas on what to do with this. I have no idea where it’s going. I have no idea where it even is to begin with.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don’t hate this lol. This is my first time posting on Ao3 so sorry if I don’t know how to do some stuff.

Kookie: Joon, do you know where my charger is?

Kookie: My phone is about to die

Joon: Why do you assume I know where your charger is??

Kookie: I was just asking you but now I’m 160% sure you know

Joon: The nerve of this kid 

Kookie: . . .

Joon: it’s plugged into my laptop 

Yoongs: Hey, could one of you guys come to my room?

Yoongs: I need one (or more. I’m not picky) of your faces to motivate me to get out of bed today

SeokJ: Would a selca help?

Yoongs: idk

Yoongs: try

SeokJ: 

   
SeokJ: Jimin and I are at the store

Yoongs: you are both so fucking breathtaking??

Yoongs: but I think I need physical contact 

HSeok: I’m on my way to your room hyung

HSeok: Also

HSeok: WE LOVE VISUALS

Tatae: I’m dating actual gODS

Tatae: I’m also on my way Yoongi hyung

Joon: Kook and I would come too

Joon: but apparently he hasn’t been feeling well since he woke up 

Joon: so we’re cuddling in his bed

Yoongs: suddenly I have been motivated to get out of bed

Tatae: what’s wrong with Kookie??

Joon: I don’t know but from what he tells me I think it might be a migraine

Jiminie: those are the worst

SeokJ: is there anything he wants from the store? 

SeokJ: also do we have enough painkillers left for at least the next two days?

HSeok: he says he wants Oreos and banana milk

Tatae: yeah I think there’s enough medicine 

Jiminie: okay

Jiminie: tell him we’ll be home soon and that we love him

Tatae: he says he loves you too

Yoongs: this chat is so fucking soft today

HSeok: lol we’re all so whipped for him

Joon: I am not even ashamed

Yoongs: ^

Tatae: ^

Jiminie: ^

HSeok: ^

SeokJ: ^

* * *

 

Kookie: hyung

Joon: yes?

HSeok: what is it Kook?

Yoongs: hmm?

Tatae: what is it Kookie?

SeokJ: yes kook-ah?

Jiminie: yeah?

Kookie: I’m too drained to laugh out loud so instead:

Kookie: lol whipped

Yoongs: just spit it out kid

Kookie: honestly it doesn’t matter which one of you does it but

Kookie: could someone come and close the curtains to my window please

Kookie: it’s too bright 

Jiminie: I’ll do it

Tatae: On my way!

HSeok: I’ll be right there!

Joon: Sorry for not thinking of doing it earlier

Joon: I’ll take care of it don’t worry

Yoongs: Jin hyung and I aren’t home

Kookie: . . . 

SeokJ: . . . 

Tatae: wow

HSeok: look at how whipped we all are

HSeok: we’re all at his beck and call 

Jimine: honestly all we talk about here is how we are all whipped for each other 

Jimnie: especially our maknae

Jiminie: and I think that’s beautiful 

Kookie: I appreciate that you all want to take care of me

Kookie: I really do

HSeok: I sense a but coming

Kookie: But could one of you please COME AND CLOSE THE DAMN CURTAINS??

Kookie: thank you Joonie hyung

Kookie: and sorry for text-yelling at you guys

Tatae: I will never get over how nice and polite sick Kookie is

HSeok: same

Yoongs: I will only say this once but

Yoongs: I like snarky Jungkookie more than polite Kookie

Yoongs: because polite Kookie means that he’s either  a) sick or b) pissed off

Jiminie: I hope we never have to face Pissed off Jungkook

Jiminie: Pissed off Jungkook is Scary Jungkook

HSeok: true

Joon: true

SeokJ: true

Yoongs: true

Tatae: true

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me ideas!!! Please give me like prompts or something in the comments and I will try my best to write them whenever I have time. 
> 
> Also, I am so fucking ready for the hixtape to slay me.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I wrote this about a week ago and I was too lazy to proof read it. I’m sorry for not uploading it sooner. I’ve been kind of sick the last two weeks. 
> 
> Also, sorry if you have no idea what’s happening in here or if you’re not into Harry Potter. I’m working on the next chapter so hopefully you’ll have something you can actually understand soon. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Tatae: is anyone still awake?

HSeok: I am

Yoongs: what

Joon: guys

Joon: it’s 2:13 am

Joon: go to sleep

Jiminie: I can’t

Jiminie: my mind is too far deep into Harry Potter

Kookie: I was going to complain about how all of this buzzing woke me up but

Kookie: SAMEE

Kookie: like how different would the plot line be if Harry was sorted into Slytherin?

Kookie: would he still become friends with Ron and Hermione?

Kookie: or would Draco eventually warm up to him and then become best friends??

Jiminie: or how different would the plot line be if Sirius never went after Wormtail and stayed with Harry instead??

Joon: in response to Jimin, probably pretty much the same except for him being charged with the murder of 13 muggles and wormtail’s

Joon: it wouldn’t really matter if he stayed with Harry because pretty much everyone believed that he was the Potter’s secret keeper

Joon: him not having to be accused of killing a bunch of muggles might have gotten him a trial though..

Joon: if he got a trial then story would definitely end up very differently

Tatae: hmm makes sense

Yoongs: honestly him being sorted into Slytherin would’ve been such a great plot twist

Yoongs: everybody just assumed that he would end up in Gryffindor just because his parents were sorted there

Yoongs: him being sorted into Slytherin would’ve been the biggest fuck you to the Wizarding World

HSeok: everyone here is thinking of what ifs

HSeok: and I’m here still trying my best not to give in to my impulse and sue who ever decided to cut out that scene in Deathly Hallows pt. 2 where Draco runs from the Death Eaters side, and across the battlefield tossing his wand to Harry, while screaming “POTTER!”

HSeok: my Drarry heart needed that

HSeok: and I have to stop myself everyday from trying to track them down and

HSeok: doing bad things to them

SeokJ: I won’t even make fun of that last part

SeokJ: because I relate to this so fucking much

Tatae: woah woah wOAH

Tatae: back the fuck up

Tatae: WHAT

Yoongs: lmaaoo

Yoongs: it really does exist

Yoongs: https://youtu.be/onzMLnM7GqU

Yoongs: also FUCKING SAME

Tatae: . . .

Tatae: my entire existence has been a lie

Tatae: also, how do people still say that Drarry is built on nothing when this exists??

Kookie: I will never understand them either

Kookie: Drarry had so much potential

Kookie: but I guess we’ll just have to live vicariously through fanfictions

Joon: mood

Jiminie: since it seem like none of us are going to sleep anytime soon

Jiminie: do you guys have any good Harry Potter memes?

Jiminie: I’m starting to think about the dark side of Harry Potter and I really don’t want to be think about the dark side of Harry Potter at this time

Tatae: I gotchu fam

Tatae:  

  
Tatae: 

Tatae: 

Tatae:  

SeokJ: ...

SeokJ: why do you even ha- wait never mind

SeokJ: I don’t want to know

Tatae: good decision

SeokJ: anyways moving on

SeokJ: have you guys ever thought about what would happen if

Joon: GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE 

Joon: (I love you <3)

Kookie: What he said

Yoongs: I can finally sleep 

HSeok: lol sorry for keeping you hyung

Tatae: I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU HAVE SWEET DREAMS OF ME

Jiminie: wtf

Jiminie: and I love you all too

SeokJ: this is usually the place in a conversation where Jungkook come in

SeokJ: I guess he really did go to sleep 

Yoongs: he passed out immediately after his last reply 

Yoongs: and I really wish I was him right now

SeokJ: okay okay

SeokJ: Good night everyone 

SeokJ: and I love you all too, too

Yoongs: gn 

Yoongs: Love you

HSeok: good night

* * *

 

Joon: guys

Joon: guyS

Joon: guYS

Joon: gUYS

Joon: GUYS

Joon: WAKE UP

HSeok: I’m up, I’m up

Jiminie: what is it hyung

SeokJ: Namjoon

SeokJ: I love you

SeokJ: but I need my beauty sleep

Yoongs: fuck off

Tatae: I’m awake

Tatae: and Kookie says to wake him up in an hour

Tatae: or preferably in 10 years

Joon: it’s not my fault you stayed up all night

Joon: I told you to that it was late and that you should got to bed

HSeok: Namjoon, how are you even functioning??

HSeok: you got like 3 hours of sleep???

Joon: caffeine hyung

Joon: and I have a meeting to get to

Joon: with YOONGI HYUNG

Joon: @Yoongs

Joon: you have 10 minuets to get ready

Joon: or we’ll be a bit more than fashionably late

Yoongs: shit

Yoongs: I forgot

Tatae: Jungkook is reading this over my shoulder (because he’s still too sleepy to function)

Tatae: and he whispered under his breath

Tatae: “the devil works hard but Kim Namjoon and Min Yoongi work harder”

Tatae: and I 1000% agree with him

Jiminie: cutee

Jiminie: oh and I also agree if that wasn’t obvious

SeokJ: yes we love our hard working boyfriends

SeokJ: but PLEASE let me sleep

SeokJ: I beg you

SeokJ: don’t make me mute this chat


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for all the starving ‘97 line enthusiasts and stans.
> 
> Also, thanks to my sister for helping me with this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that don’t know everyone in the ‘97 group chat (it’s real btw and you might need this for some context: https://youtu.be/g9RDQFjOZdY) here’s them listed in order of age:
> 
> Key: Real name [Stage name], Nationality/Ethnicity, (Group {Official Sub-Unit}): Birthday; Month, Day
> 
> Jung Jaehyun, Korean; lived in America for 4 years, (NCT {NCT 127, NCT U}): Feb, 14  
> Lee Seokmin [DK/Dokyoem], Korean, (SEVENTEEN {Vocal Unit}): Feb, 18  
> Kim Mingyu, Korean, (SEVENTEEN {Hip Hop Unit}): April, 6  
> *Kunpimook Bhuwakul [BamBam], Thai, (GOT7): May, 2  
> Jeon Jungkook, Korean, (BTS): Sep, 1  
> **Dong Sicheng [WinWin], Chinese, (NCT {NCT 127, NCT U}): Oct, 28  
> Xu Minghao [The8], Chinese, (SEVENTEEN {Performance Unit}): Nov, 7  
> Kim Yugyeom, Korean, (GOT7): Nov, 17
> 
> *Literally no one calls him by his real name because it’s so hard, so he’s just BamBam.
> 
> **Winwin isn’t part of the real ‘97 line group chat (as far as we know) but he’s like an honorary member in this (you’ll understand what I mean once you read the chapter). 
> 
> If you read all that and needed it, I hope it helped! Let me know if you have anymore questions about them and I will try my best to answer!

Jiminie: so Kookie

Jiminie: are you ever going to tell us about your friends?

Tatae: yeah!

Tatae: I’m really curious too

SeokJ: I’ve been meaning to ask about that too

Jiminie: is he ignoring us again

Jiminie: @kookie !!

HSeok: guys let him be

HSeok: don’t make him feel pressured

Kookie: okay I _was_ kind of ignoring you guys but I don’t want you to think that you’re pressuring me and/or feel guilty for no reason

Tatae: awww

Yoongs: I was planning on lurking for this conversation

Yoongs: but that was too cute for me to not comment on

Yoongs: zhgzgudfux;55:()$&&,

Yoongs: that was Namjoon who took my phone

Yoongs: I was totally going to ignore this too

Joon: sure jan

SeokJ: can we get back to what’s important here?

Jiminie: Jungkook telling us about his mysterious 97 line group chat?

SeokJ: I meant that we finally know how to get him to respond to us

Joon: I don’t know dude

Joon: guilt tripping sounds a bit dark and cold hearted

HSeok: I thought we were above that my Seokmate

Yoongs: Seokmate??

Kookie: oh so you’d respond to that but not to me being a Considerate Boyfriend™️??

HSeok: it’s Soulmate but Seokmate because we’re both Seoks and one half of us love puns

Joon: I

Joon: I— I feel so betrayed

Joon: I thought _we_  were soulmates

HSeok: we are!

HSeok: a Soulmate and Seokmate are different

HSeok: obviously

Jiminie: yeah,  _obviously_

SeokJ: shhh

SeokJ: he’s trying to make Joonie feel better

Joon: “Joonie” is in this chat and can read

Jiminie: wait

Jiminie: since Tae and I are also soulmates

Jiminie: and you know

Jiminie: this whole Nam2Seok thing

Jiminie: does that mean that YoonKook are also soulmates?

SeokJ: obviously

SeokJ: considering that they’re literally called SugaKookie

Joon: I literally got chills

Joon: they were literally made for each other

HSeok: honestly, they would be such a powerful and chaotic couple together alone

HSeok: and not the cute kind

HSeok: but the kind that would start an actual revolution, win and then rule the world together 

HSeok: thank goodness they have us as part of their relationship to balance things out

Yoongs: I don’t know what you’re taking about

Kookie: yeah

Kookie: that sounds pretty darn cute to me

SeokJ: notice how they didn’t deny anything

Jiminie: they would be really scary wow

Tatae: we were all destined and created to be together so no one of us will overthrow the world leaders

Tatae: now can we get back on track?

Tatae: this is exactly what Jungkook wants

Tatae: to distract us until we forget about interrogating him

Kookie: I literally breathed

Jiminie: this is why we’re soulmates

Kookie: anyways

Kookie: do you guys want to know?

SeokJ: everyone shut up

SeokJ: Jeon Jungkook is actually offering up information

Kookie: yeah

Kookie: after you all guilt tripped me into it

Kookie: (I’m just joking. No hard feelings <3)

Joon: @yoongs ...

Yoongs: what

Joon: . . .

Yoongs: ugh fine

Yoongs: I’ll acknowledge the fact that Jungkook has been the Softest And Cutest Boyfriend™️ so far today

HSeok: you make it sound like you pick a Softest And Cutest Boyfriend™️ daily

Yoongs: I may or may not have a list of seven different types of Boyfriends™️ that I rank us on a daily basis

SeokJ: . . .

HSeok: ^

Jimin: ^

Tatae: ^

Kookie: ^

Joon: yeah I already knew about it

Kookie: okay before you all get off track again

Kookie: and I loose my wilting will for human interaction

Kookie: can I start now?

Yoongs: yes

HSeok: yeah

Jiminie: please !!

Tatae: ^

SeokJ: we’re all going to shut up I promise

Joon: go ahead, Kookie

Kookie: okay

Kookie: let me tell you the story of how the ‘97 line group chat came to be..

Kookie: ...

Kookie: apparently story telling is harder when everyone is 100% focused on you..

Kookie: but anyways

Kookie: you guys already know about how I became friends with Yugyeom back in late 2015/early 2016

Kookie: it was just the two of us for a while and we texted a lot and hung out in person a couple times

Kookie: then after a long time of him begging to add his Fellow ‘97 Liner/Soulmate™️ Bambam

Kookie: I finally decided that I was as ready as I could be to expand my social circle

Kookie: and then everything went downhill from there

Joon: nothing serious happened, right?

Joon: or you would’ve told us?

Kookie: I definitely would’ve told if it was that serious don’t worry hyung

Kookie: what I mean by “everything going downhill” is that a few days after adding him, Bambam added his friend from Seventeen Mingyu

Kookie: and then after he found out that it was a ‘97 line chat, Mingyu added his Fellow ‘97 Liners/Soulmates™️

Kookie: who are Seokmin (DK/Dokyoem) and Minghao (The8, but literally no one calls him that)

Kookie: then for a long-ish while it was just the 6 of us

Kookie: then Seokmin decided to finally approach the boy he had the biggest *squish at school

Kookie: who was, guess what?

Kookie: yet another ‘97 liner idol

Kookie: so of course, as soon as he knew him well enough, Seokmin added him to the chat

Kookie: and his name was Jung Jaehyun (from NCT)

Kookie: and thus what was dubbed (by literally all of Kpop) The ‘97 Line Group Chat™️ was born

Kookie: and we all agreed that no one else would be added (except for Sicheng [Winwin] who is Jaehyuns Fellow ‘97 Liner/Soulmate, who isn’t really confident in his Korean yet and promised Jaehyun that he would let him add him once he feels comfortable enough. I hope that made sense..)

Kookie: but there’s actually another really huge ‘97 line group chat which has so many other idols in it

Kookie: both male and female

Kookie: and it’s wild there 25/8

Tatae: there’s _ANOTHER_  gc you’re in??

Kookie: yeah

Kookie: but I’m barely active there

Kookie: I only respond when someone @s me

Kookie: I just kind of lurk a lot

Jiminie: do you lurk on this chat too??

Kookie: only sometimes

Kookie: you already know I have the chat muted (I have the other ones muted too)

Kookie: and I know that you will either call me or private message me if there’s an emergency

Kookie: so I usually don’t notice when the chat is suddenly active unless I started it

SeokJ: is there anything we can do to make you unmute the chat?

Kookie: no

HSeok: ...

Kookie: Sorry, I meant

Kookie: No, hyung.

HSeok: brat

Jiminie: NOW FOR THE ACTUAL REASON I ASKED ABOUT THE CHAT!

Jiminie: what _do_ you guys do when you meet up????

Yoongs: I’m actually curious about that too..

Tatae: same

HSeok: me too

Joon: ^

SeokJ: yeah what _do_ you do?

Kookie: ;)

Kookie: ;))

Kookie: ;)))

Kookie: that’s for me to know and for you to wonder about forever

Kookie: ;)))

Kookie: ;))

Kookie: ;)

Joon: ...

Joon: I have one question

Tatae: after all that you have only _one_ question??

Joon: yeah

Joon: how did you type that so fast??

Joon: what kind of sorcery was that???

Joon: and can you please tech me your ways?

Kookie: ;)

Kookie: ;))

Kookie: ;)))

Kookie: a magician never reveals their secrets

Kookie: ;)))

Kookie: ;))

Kookie: ;)

Yoongs: I’m dating a bunch of losers

Jiminie: Trans: I love you all so fucking much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A Squish is basically a plantonic crush
> 
> Sorry I was gone for so long :( I was really busy with/stressed out over school and I spent the last few weeks just kind of relaxing and recovering from that but hopefully I’ll be able to write more and add on more chapters quickly.
> 
> Also, please let me know if you guys want to see more about the ‘97 line group chat. My sister and I have an idea that we’re working on that I might post if you guys want more of them. 
> 
> P.s.: Sorry if there are some mistakes. I fucked up the usernames when I was writing it (it’s 1:53 AM lol) and I just changed it by going through it once and I’m too tired to double or triple check so..
> 
> P.p.s.: This isn’t a Soulmate AU, I swear. I just over use the word too much lol


End file.
